Olivia's return my therory
by lozza1989
Summary: Danny is about to propose to Alice when they are interuppted by an unexpected visit by his teenage stepdaughter Olivia. No Flames
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was another busy day at leopard's Den,Danny was treating a Lion cub who was suffering with a broken leg after being run over by a gang of teenagers who were drink driving. Luckily, he and Du Plessis had managed to find the cub a few minutes after the incident.

"You will be able to fix his leg Danny?" Alice's ten year old Daughter Charlotte asked looking worried.

"yeah, course I will" Danny replied "why don't you go back to the house and wait." Charlotte nodded and headed back up to the house as Danny set to work on the cub. A few hours later, Danny arrived back to the house and announced that the cub was just fine and an extremely happy Charlotte jumped up from her seat and flung her arms round Danny's waist.

"Alright Charlotte" Alice said "it's time you went to bed." Charlotte nodded and walked off to her bedroom as Alice walked up to Danny and planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

"You really are a miracle worker" she told him.

"Well I've fixed plenty of broken legs before" Danny replied blushing slightly. Alice chuckled and kissed danny again.

"I'm going to turn in, you coming?" she asked.

"I'll be there a bit later, I need to talk to Du plessis about something" Danny replied.

"Ok" Alice replied "buisness stuff?"

"Yeah" Danny replied. Alice nodded and went to the bedroom while Danny when to find Du Plessis who was on the porch drinking whisky.

"Ah, you want to join me for a Drink Danny?" he asked, offering Danny a bottle.

"No thanks" Danny replied "I need to talk to you about something."

"And what do you want to talk to old Du Plessis about?" Du plessis asked. Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"I got this for Alice" Danny said.

"Why, is it her birthday?" Du Plessis asked slightly drunk.

"No, it was her birthday a month ago" Danny replied.

"Ah, so what's the occasion then?" Du Plessis asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about asking Alice to marry me" Danny admitted "we've grown really close and I'm ready for a full on relationship with her."

"So when do you plan on asking her then eh?" Du Plessis asked.

"Tomorrow" Danny replied "I want to get it out of the way as soon as possible."

"Good for you man" Du Plessis replied, patting Danny on the back. Danny nodded in response and went back inside.

The next morning, Danny was really nervous. He had to think of a way to ask Alice the big question and he had to do it fast.

"Mum can I go and see the Lion?" Charlotte asked "I want to see if he's feeling any better."

"If it's ok with Danny" Alice replied.

"Oh yeah" Danny replied before turning to Nomsa "Nomsa, will you mind going with Charlotte to see the Lion, I need to talk with Alice in private."

"Of course" Nomsa politely replied and went with Charlotte to see the Lion. After they had left, Danny got a chair and asked Alice to sit down.

"Am I in trouble?" Alice Joked.

"No" Danny replied chuckling "this is something good."

"Ok" Alice replied sitting down. Danny looked at floor, took a deep breath and looked back at Alice.

"You know i've grown very fond of you" He told her.

"I know" Alice replied "I've grown very fond of you too."

"Well I'm glad to hear that because there's something I've been wanting to ask you" Danny replied.

"Well you do know that you're free to ask me anything" Alice replied.

"I know that" said Danny "but this is something pretty big and to be honest, I'm kind of nervous."

"Oh you don't have to be nervous you silly man" Alice replied with a chuckle "what do you want to ask me."

"Well" Danny replied "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I wonder if you will do me the......" before he could continue, they were interuppted by Du Plessis.

"I'm sorry to interupt but you've got a visitor Danny" he announced.

"Well can you please tell them to wait, I'm kind of in the middle of something here" Danny ordered.

"Tell her yourself" Du Plessis replied stepping aside. Stood behind him was a teenage girl, no older than fourteen, maybe fifteen years old, blonde hair in a tight pony tail, she was dressed in a black T-shirt and a pair of denim three quarters and flat shoes. She was also holding a small suitcase, a hand bag and she sported a pair of sunglasse on the top of her head.

"Hello Danny" the girl said. Danny looked at the girl in silence for a few minutes until he found his voice.

"Olivia" he said quite surprised "you've come back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny didn't know what to say, it had been two years since he had last seen Olivia and now, here she was , standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her "I didn't know you were coming back."

"I wanted to surprise you" Olivia replied before she noticed Alice who was sitting at the table behind Danny.

"Who's she?" she asked, nodding towards Alice who stood up and went to stand next to Danny.

"Oh this is Alice" Danny replied "she's an assistant vet who helps out with the animals." Alice walked towards Olivia and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Olivia, I've heard some nice things about you" Alice said. Olivia just looked at Alice, not sure of what to make of her.

"How long have you been a vet for?" Olivia asked.

"Oh for about Eleven years now" Alice replied. Olivia nodded before turning her attention back to Danny who had aksed her the reason on why she came back. Suddenly without warning, Olivia had burst into tears.

"Hey what's the matter?" Danny asked, walking to her and holding her in a hug.

"It's dad's new girlfriend Anna" Olivia sobbed "she hates me so she threw me out and told me not to bother coming back." Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, his stepdaughter who was not even sixteen had be thrown out of her own home.

"Didn't your dad do anything about it?" Danny asked.

"He didn't want her to throw me out but she said was very forceful so dad did nothing" Olivia sobbed "this was the only place I decided to come to because i've missed being here."

"What about Evan?" Danny asked "where's he?"

"He wasn't in the house when Anna threw me out" Olivia replied "maybe he'll come back here aswell. He hates Anna aswell."

"Does she hate Evan too?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, she hates us both" Olivia replied "she would have thrown us both out if he'd been there." Danny still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I can't believe this, she threw you out all because she hates you, that's pathetic" Danny pointed out.

"She didn't givem e an explantion" Olivia replied "I was sat in my room, sorting through some old magazines when she came bursting in with a suitcase and started packing my clothes. I aksed her what she was doing and she said she wanted me out of the house right now and she threw my passport and suitcase at me, grabbed my arm and threw me out the front door before slamming it."

"That isn't right" Alice said "throwing you out at your age, how old are you Olivia?"

"Fourteen" Olivia replied.

"And this Anna threw you out at your age?" Alice asked. Olivia nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Was there any reason for her to hate you?" Alice replied. Olivia just shrugged her shoulders and said that for some reason, Anna didn't like her and just decided to pack her bags for her and tell her to leave.

"Well, you're welcome to come a live back here" Danny said.

"Oh thankyou Danny" Olivia said, hugging Danny.

"Hey no problem" Danny said. Olivia had seemed to cheer up a little bit and sat down and put her sunglasses on the table.

"Where's Nomsa?" Olivia asked "I want to say hi to her."

"Oh she's down at the Animal pen with Charlotte" Danny replied.

"Who's Charlotte?" Olivia asked.

"Charlotte's my daughter" Alice replied "she also lives here."

"Why don't you go and see if Nomsa is still down there" Danny suggested. Olivia nodded and headed towards the Animal pens where she found Nomsa and a small brown haired girl about ten years old who she guessed must have been Charlotte.

"NOMSA" Olivia shouted. Nomsa and Charlotte turned around to see the blonde fourteen year old girl running towards them.

"Olivia" Nomsa said "what are you doing here?"

"I've come to move back in" Olivia replied.

"I thought you was living in england with your father" Nomsa said.

"Well his girlfriend hates me so she threw me out and dad just does what she wants" Olivia replied.

"That's terrible" Charlotte piped up. Olivia looked and noticed the younger girl stood at the side of Nomsa.

"Hi you must be charlotte, I've just met your mum Alice" Olivia said.

"You want to come a see the lion cub that Danny treated?" Charlotte asked "some drunk idiots ran it over in their car and broke it's leg but Danny saved it." She grabbed Olivia's hand and took her to the pens to show her the baby lion that Danny was laying in the pen with a white cast on it's back leg.

Later that evening, Olivia was telling everyone about Anna.

"She's a real witch, she gave me the biggest telling off in the world just for forgetting to tidy my bedroom."

"I knew that Anna woman had a problem with Olivia and Evan" Caroline pointed out "when she first met them, I knew right away that she didn't like them."

"And just the other day, she yelled at Evan for bringing his girlfriend round to visit, even though he had got permission from dad first" Olivia continued.

"So, how come she threw you out and not Evan?" Caroline asked,

"He wasn't in the house when she packed my stuff and threw me out" Olivia replied.

"and she just threw you out like that?" Du plessis asked "with no reason at all?" Olivia nodded.

"She just came to me and said I hate you, you little bitch, I want you out of this house today, I don't want to see that face of yours again" Olivia explained.

"What did you say?" Charlotte asked.

"I just said,you can't throw me out, you are not my mother and you can't tell me what to do, but she just packed my stuff and told me to get out" Olivia replied.

"Well at least you're back here" Danny said patting Olivia on the shoulder. Olivia nodded and asked if she could go back to her room to finish unpacking.

"Go ahead" Danny replied. Olivia nodded and went back to her room. When she arrived, she took out a photo of her mother, Sarah and stared at it.

"I miss you so much" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks "I wish you was here, to tell me everything was alright,dad's girlfriend threw me out for no reason and i just wish you was here to comfort me and tell me everything was alright." She had completly broken down and curled up on the bed whilst hugging the photo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia had cried herself to sleep that night whilst still hugging the photo of Sarah close to her and when she woke up the next morning, she found herself still holding the photo. The teenager looked at her watch and saw that it was eleven in the morning so she climbed out of bed, put the photo in the top drawer of her bedside table and headed into the kitchen where she ran into Alice on her way.

"Hello you, you've had a big lie in this morning" she pointed out.

"I didn't get much sleep last night" Olivia implied "I couldn't stop thinking about dad's girlfriend throwing me out for no reason."

"Well don't you worry about that now" Alice told her "come and have some breakfast."

"That's ok, I'm not that hungry really, I'm going to find Danny" Olivia replied. Alice nodded and Olivia headed off into the garden where she found Danny and Charlotte checking on the injured lion cub so she walked over to them.

"Hello you, I thought you were staying in bed all day" Danny teased as Olivia stood next to him.

"Had a bit of a rough night" Olivia replied.

"Still miss your mum?" Danny asked. Olivia nodded before focusing her attention on the lion cub.

"So, how is he doing?" she asked.

"Well, he's in quite some pain but I've got some painkillers for that" Danny explained.

"So, how long does he have to keep the cast on his leg for?" Olivia asked as she kept her eyes fixed on the cub.

"Well, I say we keep it on for at least two or three weeks and then he'll be right as rain" Danny explained "do you want to go and stroke him, he won't bite." Olivia smiled and nodded so Danny let her in the pen along with Charlotte. The two girls both walked up to the cub and sat down next to it. It didn't dare bite either of them when they stroked it, it seemed to like being stroked.

"He's sweet" Olivia implied as she scratched the top of his head affectionately "he kind of reminds me of Miranda."

"Who's Miranda?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, Miranda was this pet cub I had when I was about your age" Olivia replied "I got her when I first came here, she was sweet."

"What happened to her?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, we had an Anthrax outbreak, she caught it and died. She was still just a cub" Olivia replied.

"I'm sorry" Charlotte said.

"I managed to get over it though, but I still miss her sometimes though" the older girl replied. The two girls spend at least an hour with the cub before Danny told them to leave it to get some rest and come inside for some dinner. During dinner, Olivia was telling them more about her dad's girlfriend.

"She hated me ever since the first time she saw me "Olivia said "when dad first bought her home, she took one look at me and said Oh, she's not yours is she because if she is in I'm ending this relationship because I don't want to spend my time here looking at that."

"So why didn't you dad just dump the bloody old witch then if she had a problem with you?" Du plessis asked.

"Because he liked her more than me, I don't know why. He never even blinked when she was being horrible to me" Olivia replied. Caroline sighed and shook her head.

"I even tried telling him what she was being like with Evan and Olivia but he wasn't having any of it" she pointed out.

"But she hated me the most" Olivia added "that's why I'm staying here and not going back to England." After a while, Olivia didn't want to talk about Anna anymore because she hated her that much.

"I don't think I would want to talk about someone else I hate?" Charlotte said. The whole table didn't talk much for a while until Du plessis let out a massive belch which caused them to into hysterics.

"I see your table manners haven't changed much since I left" Olivia giggled.

"Ah, that's the first time I've seen you smile since this morning" Du plessis implied, pointing at Olivia with his fork. She just simply giggled and returned to her dinner as Dupe let out another belch and this time, Caroline got a little annoyed with him.

"You should really learn some proper manners Anders" she indicated as both Charlotte and Olivia stifled their giggles.

"Bloody hell woman I have so got table manners" Du plessis denied as Both Charlotte and Olivia completely lost it.

"Prove it then" Olivia teased "let's see if you can go the rest of this meal without burping or breaking wind once. Bet you couldn't do it anyway."

"Oh really" Dupe teased back "well you just sit back and watch miss." Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes before returning to her dinner. After dinner had finished, Olivia had gone down to the lion cub with a bottle of milk for him. After she checked that no one was around, she slipped into his pen, sat down beside him and gently pulled him onto her lap.

"Here you go little fella" she cooed as she gently put the bottle to the cub's mouth but he tried to squirm away.

"Hey, its ok, its just milk" Olivia told him "now come on and drink some please." The cub then started sucking on the teat whilst Olivia smiled and stroked the top of its head. The girl looked at its injured leg and sighed. She had spend a good few hours in the pen with the cub that she fell asleep whilst still holding the cub in her arms.

A few hours later, Danny was looking round the house for Olivia because it was getting dark and he wanted her inside.

"Has anybody seen Olivia?" he asked "it's beginning to get late."

"I think she went to see Chester" Charlotte pointed out.

"Who's Chester?" Alice asked.

"The lion cub with the broken leg" Charlotte replied "I'm calling him Chester." Alice chuckled as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Ok, I'll go and see if she's down there" Danny said before heading of outside. He walked over to the pen and when he arrived, he found Olivia curled up fast asleep cuddling up to Chester. Quietly, he walked inside, over to Olivia and gently shook her.

"Livy, wake up" he whispered. The teen groaned and slowly rubbed her eyes. Danny smiled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes again, she was just like a small child who had just woken up from a nap.

"Danny?" she asked, all confused. Danny smiled and helped the girl to her feet.

"Let's get you inside and into your bed" he said as the pair of them headed back up to the house "you could catch a cold if you stayed out here all night." After the two had got back to the house, Olivia had gone straight to her room and closed the door just as Alice emerged from the bathroom.

"She ok?" she asked, nodding at Olivia's bedroom door.

"Yeah, I think she's just tired, I found her asleep in the pen with Chester" Danny replied. Alice smiled as she slunk over to Danny and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I've just got Charlotte off to bed, Dupe's fell asleep on the arm chair in the library, think he's been at the red wine again and Caroline and Nomsa have just gone down for the night as well" she said "let's say you and me bed down for tonight as well."

"Oh I would love that" Danny crooned before picking Alice up bridal style into the bedroom before kicking the door shut with his foot.

Olivia tossed and turned in her sleeps as painful memories of her Dad's Girlfriend Anna came rushing to her mind.

_Olivia was in her dad's home in England, she had just finished cleaning the dishes when Evan came bursting in with his football._

"_You off for a kick about with your mates again?" she asked._

"_Yeah" Evan replied as he tossed the ball in the air and catching it "fancy coming along?"_

"_I would but I promised dad I'd help with the housework today" Olivia replied as she dried the last dish and put it on the side._

"_Fine, suit yourself" Evan called as he left the house Olivia sighed as she pulled off the washing up gloves and placed them on the kitchen windowsill before she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder._

"_Olivia Adams, how many times do I have to tell you to not to put wet washing up gloves on the counter." The teenager turned round to find Anna stood behind her, looking really angry._

"_But, dad says it's ok to leave them there after I've finished with them" Olivia replied, her voice trembling. Snarling, Anna back handed Olivia round the face, causing her to nearly fall to the ground below._

"_When I tell you to do something, you do it, got it, little girl?" Anna snarled. Olivia, still clutching where Anna had struck her, tears falling down her cheeks shook her head._

"_You can't tell me what to do" she screamed as more tears spilled down her red cheeks "you are not my mum."_

"_Don't you back chat me little girl" Anna screamed back "why don't you just go back to Africa because I don't want you in this house anymore you spiteful little bitch." And with that, Anna stormed out of the kitchen as a sobbing, heartbroken Olivia sunk to her knees._

Olivia gasped and snapped her eyes open as the nightmare ended when she heard a scared little voice behind her.

"Olivia, are you up?" Olivia switched on her bedroom lamp to find Charlotte stood in her doorway, teary eyed and shaking.

"Charlotte, what's the matter?" she asked as the younger girl sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I had a bad dream, I dreamed that someone came into leopard's den and killed us all" charlotte sniffed "can I sleep with you tonight, I'd ask my mum but she and Danny are making funny noises in their room and I'm too scared to go in there." Smiling, Olivia offered a space in her bed and Charlotte clambered in. The younger girl looked at Olivia and could tell she had also been crying.

"Why are you crying?" she asked "did you have a nightmare too?"

"Something like that" Olivia replied.

"Olivia, don't take this the wrong way but you are like the sister I never had" Charlotte piped up. Olivia looked at the younger girl and smiled.

"Now why would I take it the wrong way?" she chuckled "I think it would be cool having a younger sister." Charlotte smiled back and threw her arms around Olivia.

"Thanks Livy" she smiled.

"It's ok, now let's go to sleep" Olivia said as she switched of the bedside lamp and nestled down, closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning had broken over Leopard's den and everyone was still in bed. At about seven am, Olivia was the first one to wake up and decided to head to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast because she felt hungry. She tiptoed out of the bedroom, trying her best not to wake Charlotte who was still fast asleep and into the kitchen where she got out a piece of bread and popped it in the toaster. She headed to the fridge to get the butter out when she heard a voice behind her.

"You're up early." Olivia closed the fridge door and saw Danny stood in the middle of the kitchen, still in his pajamas and his hair all over the place.

"I got hungry" Olivia responded as she took the butter out of the fridge and headed over to the toaster. Danny smiled and headed over to the kettle.

"Listen, I'm having a cupper, do you fancy one?" he asked as he put the kettle on.

"Go on then" Olivia replied as her toast popped up. A few minutes later, the two of them where sat at the kitchen table, eating toast and drinking coffee.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Danny asked.

"Ok, a little better than night before" Olivia replied.

"Ah, I also noticed that Charlotte was curled up fast asleep in your bed this morning when I passed" Danny pointed out.

"yeah, she had a nightmare about us all getting killed by a crazed maniac or something so she asked if she could sleep in my bed" Olivia replied " she said that she didn't tell you and Alice because she heard strange noises coming from your room."

"Did she?" Danny asked whose face had gone a shade of bright red. Olivia raised her eyebrow and gave him a look as though to say "I think I have an idea what Charlotte meant about the strange noises coming from your bedroom" before snapping back into reality.

"So, did Dupe spend the whole night sleeping in the library?" she asked "I heard him snoring heavily when I walked past this morning,"

"I guess he did" Danny replied. Olivia chuckled and took a drink from her coffee. A couple of hours later, the whole house were up and about.

"Danny, we're out of jam" Caroline announced.

"Oh, I'll pop into town and pick some up" Danny offered" fancy coming along Olivia?"

"Ok then, could do with some fresh air" Olivia responded.

"I want to come too" Charlotte piped up.

"If your mum says it's ok" Danny replied.

"Can I mum, please?" Charlotte asked sweetly, battering her eyelids which were convincing enough for Alice to let her go.

"Go on then, get dressed first" Alice said with a chuckled. Charlotte cheered and darted into her bedroom.

"I suppose I'd better get dressed as well" Olivia said before standing up and heading into her room. Half an hour later, both the girls were dressed as was Danny.

"Ok I need Jam" Danny said "and I might as well pick up some more bits as well." Du plessis had also decided to come along too so he could pick up some more beer. After the four were ready, they all piled into the land rover with Olivia and Charlotte sat in the back.

"Why does Caroline want jam so badly?" Charlotte asked as they drove towards the town.

"Ag, because she wants jam toast so badly" Dupe replied. Charlotte and Olivia both giggled.

"You mean she wants jam toast for breakfast but can't have any because there is no jam" Olivia stated.

"That's right" Danny said. Olivia sighed and stretched back, daydreaming about the family's first Christmas at leopard's den.

_Evan quietly opened his bedroom door before creeping across the hall towards his Sister's room. Without making a sound, he snuck over to the young Olivia who was sleeping and gently shook her._

"_Olivia, pssst, Olivia wake up" he whispered. The Eleven year old girl groaned and rubbed her eyes._

"_Evan, what are you doing, it's six in the morning" Olivia groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes._

"_Its Christmas morning" Evan beamed. At that moment, Olivia's eyes widen with excitement._

"_Cool" she said "our first Christmas at leopard's den, I can't wait." _

"_Let's go wake mum and Danny up" Evan suggested with a cheeky glint in his eye._

"_I don't know Evan, it's far too early, maybe we should wait a couple of hours" Olivia replied "they might be a bit grumpy."_

"_Come on" Evan urged "the sooner we get them up, the sooner we can open our presents." Olivia giggled and finally agreed so the two kids were soon creeping towards their parent's room. They passed Du plessis's room on the way and heard him snoring heavily. They looked at each other and giggled before creeping towards Danny and Sarah's room. They slowly opened the door and saw the pair of them, sleeping._

"_Ok on the count of three" Evan whispered "one, two, three." The two kids then yelled and jumped on their parents._

"_Mum, Danny get up, it's Christmas" Evan yelled._

"_Oh you kids" Danny sighed "it's gone six, go back to bad for an hour or two."_

"_But it's our first Christmas here Mr. trevanion "Olivia beamed._

"_Oh come here you" Sarah grinned as she pulled the squealing Olivia into a hug._

"_Can we open presents now?" Evan asked._

"_Well, I think we should wait until the rest get up first" Danny replied._

"_Shall we get Du plessis up too?" Evan asked._

"_Nah best not, you know how grumpy he gets if you wake him up early" Danny replied. _

"_Too late, he's already up" came the voice of Dupe from the doorway. _

"_Well, it's not like you to be up early on a morning" Danny teased._

"_Bloody hell man, do you think I'd be sleeping in on Christmas morning, now let's open presents" he cheered. Both Evan and Olivia bounced off the bed and followed after Du plessis into the living room._

"_Shall we join them Mr. Trevanion?" Sarah suggested._

"_We might as well" Danny replied. Soon, everyone was celebrating Christmas at leopard's den. Evan was mucking around with a remote control car, Olivia was parading around the house with a new handbag whilst dolling up her new bratz doll, Du plessis was wearing a Christmas party hat whilst drinking a glass of red wine and singing carols, Nomsa was making the Christmas dinner, Rosie was helping Olivia test out her new hair extension kit and Danny and Sarah kissed under the mistletoe._

"_Merry Christmas Mrs trevanion" Danny said._

"_The same to you, Mr trevanion" Sarah responded._

"_This has been the best Christmas ever" Olivia cheered as Danny scooped her up in his arms._

"Olivia, Livy, we're here." Olivia snapped back into reality as Danny gently shook her on the shoulder.

"Sorry Danny, I was day dreaming" Olivia replied.

"Come on then, let's go pick up some jam" Danny said as he helped Charlotte climb out of the back.

"I hope it's not bloody busy in the market" Du plessis said as Danny locked up the land rover "I can't stand it when it's like that."

"Well it doesn't look that busy" Danny responded "now, let's go and do some shopping." The four of them then went shopping, Danny had bought some jam, some bananas and some toilet paper, Dupe had bought himself a few cans.

"Ok, now that we've got everything we need, let's head back up to leopard's den" Danny said after he had bought everything he needed. Olivia and Charlotte who were both eating a bag of crisps climbed into the back of the land rover while Danny and Du plessis got in the front.

"Danny, the gas looks nearly empty" Du plessis pointed out "let's hope it will last long enough to get us back to leopard's den."

"Don't worry, It'll be fine" Danny reassured "it's only going to take us half an hour to get back."

"I hope your right man" Dupe replied as Danny started up the engine. Unfortunately, he was wrong because the engine had failed halfway.

"He he he, I was right" Du plessis teased.

"Ah, looks like I'm going to have to walk it back to the market and get some petrol" Danny said.

"Can we come too?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah can we?" Olivia added.

"I don't know, stay here with the land rover" Danny said sternly.

"Ag, let them go along with you man, I'll stay here and look after the land rover" Du plessis suggested.

"So you can get drunk?" Olivia teased.

"No" Du plessis replied.

"Ok then" Danny sighed before turning to Olivia and Charlotte "come on then girls, but stick close to me, there might be wild lions about." Both girls cheered and climbed out the back.

"Behave yourself dupe, no drinking, I want your sober on the way home" Danny warned.

"I'm not the one who's driving" Du plessis replied.

"I know that, but I don't want you rolling around drunk when I'm trying to drive" Danny replied as Olivia and Charlotte giggled.

"Oh go and get the bloody petrol man then we can get home faster" Dupe said. Danny and the two girls then headed back towards the market place to pick up some more petrol to refill the engine.

"How long will it take us to get back to the market?" Olivia asked as the three walked back towards the market with Danny carrying a petrol bottle.

"It might take us about forty minutes if we don't dawdle" Danny replied. They had got about halfway when Charlotte complained that her water bottle was empty.

"Oh, I'll get you some more when we get into town" Danny reassured her.

"But I'm really thirsty Danny, can't we find a water hole somewhere?" charlotte asked.

"I don't know Charlotte, they're not very clean. Best to get some fresh water" he explained. After walking for a full forty minutes, the three of them finally reached the market place. After Danny had got some petrol and a bottle of water for Charlotte, the three of them headed back to the land rover where they took another forty minutes until they finally arrived and Du plessis was still waiting for them.

"You took your bloody time didn't you" he pointed out.

"Well it was quite a bit away from here but I managed to get some petrol so we can get back to leopard's den and then…" he was cut off by Olivia screaming. The two men looked to see Olivia kneeling and looking shaken up.

"Olivia what's going on?" Danny asked as he ran towards her and what he saw almost shocked him as it did Olivia. Charlotte was lying crumpled on the floor.

"It was a snake Danny, it bit Charlotte" Olivia sobbed. Danny scrambled over to Charlotte who was nearly unconscious and tried to find where it had bitten her until he saw two small red marks on her ankle.

"Right, where's the snake?" Danny asked.

"I think it's over there somewhere" Olivia said, pointing.

"I'll get Charlotte in the land rover" Du plessis said as he picked up Charlotte from the ground "you get the snake." Danny nodded and went to get the snake which was slithering nearby. It looked like it was the same type of snake that had bitten Olivia when they first arrived in Africa. He stomped on it, killed it and then grabbed hold of it.

"You got it Danny?" Olivia asked as Danny came back to the land rover with it.

"Yeah it's dead" Danny explained as he put the dead snake in his bag pack "how is Charlotte doing?"

"She's having difficulty breathing" Du plessis replied "we need to get back quickly, I'll drive, you try and keep her conscious." Danny jumped into the back whilst Du plessis started up the engine. Danny grabbed hold of Charlotte and pulled her head up on his knee.

"Come on Charlotte, stay with me" he said, patting her face. Olivia was sobbing as she watched the younger girl struggle to stay awake.

"she's going to be ok isn't she?" Olivia sobbed

"Hopefully" Danny replied. Suddenly, Charlotte had stopped breathing and Danny had to give her mouth to mouth.

"Come on, stay with me Charlotte" Danny pleaded as he performed CPR as a tear streaked Olivia held her hand. When they arrived back at leopard's den, Danny rushed into the front room with a limp Charlotte in his arms. When Alice saw the state her daughter was in, she was hysterical.

"What's happened to Charlotte?" she demanded.

"Cape Cobra bit her" Danny replied "she's having trouble breathing and needs oxygen and anti-venom."

"Oh my god" Alice cried as she ran over to her little girl, stroking her head "Charlotte, it's mummy darling, can you hear me?" Danny had ran to the medical centre to get the anti-venom whilst a sobbing Olivia looked on. Seeing Alice trying to wake Charlotte up brought back horrifying memories of when the same thing happened to her when she was more or less the same age as Charlotte and her mum Sarah, trying to keep her conscious and breathing. Danny came back with the oxygen and the anti-venom.

"She's struggling to breathe Danny" Alice cried "she's in a bad way."

"Don't worry, I've got oxygen and anti-venom" Danny said as he injected the Anti-venom into Charlotte's system before placing what looked like an oxygen mask over her face.

"Come on Charlotte, stay with us" Danny said. A couple of seconds later, Charlotte's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Oh my god Charlotte" Alice cried with relieve "its mummy Charlotte, mummy's here, everything is going to be ok." Olivia was also relieved that Charlotte was now conscious.

"M-mummy?" Charlotte asked, looking at Alice who was leaning over her.

"The ambulance is on its way" Nomsa informed "I told them what kind of snake it was."

"Well can you phone them back and tell them that she's conscious and on oxygen" Danny told her.

"I will do" Nomsa replied. Danny then knelt next to Alice and smiled at Charlotte.

"Hey you had us all scared back there" he said to her. Soon, the paramedics had arrived and they all rushed into the front room to see to Charlotte.

"She's going to be ok isn't she?" Olivia asked as Charlotte was lifted onto the stretcher.

"Yeah, she'll be ok" he reassured her "you were too, remember."

"Yeah, but it was a horrible experience" Olivia replied "sometimes, I still have nightmares about it."

"I thought you would have got over it by now, it happened when you about Charlotte's age" Danny said.

"I thought I did, but seeing the same thing happen to Charlotte bought back painful memories" Olivia pointed out.

"Well, don't worry because Charlotte will be fine" Danny reassured her. Soon, Danny, Du plessis, Olivia and Alice where wall going with Charlotte to the hospital. When they arrived, they were told to wait in the waiting room while they took Charlotte to be checked over.

"I can't believe this has happened" Alice said "why did I let her go, why didn't I just make her stay at home and she wouldn't be here."

"Oh, you weren't to know something like this would happen" Danny reassured her. They had been waiting for almost an hour for some news when a Doctor came into the waiting room towards them, looking very serious and when Alice saw the look on his face, she could tell that something was very wrong.

"Are you the people who came here with ten year old Charlotte Collins?" he asked. They all nodded.

"Well, it seems that she had a reaction to the Anti-venom" he explained.

"Are you saying that my Charlotte is allergic to anti-venom?" Alice asked.

"It's possible, apparently, she slipped into a coma about half an hour after she arrived" The Doctor explained.

"Oh my god" Alice gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth.

"We tried to revive her after she fell unconscious but she was unresponsive so we've hooked her up onto a ventilator" the Doctor explained further.

"She is going to be ok though isn't she?" Danny asked.

"We don't know for sure" the Doctor replied " Charlotte is seriously ill and we might have to wait another twenty four hours until we can know for sure, all you have to do now, is hope for the best."

"I want to see her" Alice said "I want to see my baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to Mrs. Collins?" the Doctor asked "she is not responding to anything, she has completely shut down."

"Please, I want to see my little girl" Alice demanded as Olivia kept trying to hold her tears back.

"Very well then" The Doctor said "follow me."

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Danny offered, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Alice nodded and the Doctor led them down the corridor to the intensive care unit. When they arrived at Charlotte's room, Alice was overcome by the sight of her daughter. She was lying unconscious on the bed, hooked up to a ventilator. The only sound in the room was the bleeping from the heart monitor.

"I'm afraid we only allow two visitors in at a time" The Doctor told Olivia and Du plessis "we should let her mum see her first." Olivia and Du plessis both nodded as Danny accompanied Alice into the room. Alice sat down on a chair next to Charlotte's bed and held her small hand in her own.

"We ran some test and it turns out that Charlotte had a serious reaction to the Anti-venom which caused her to slip into a coma" the Doctor explained.

"You mean that my daughter might not be able to stand a chance if we gave her anti venom for a snake bite or not?" Alice asked.

"It's likely, but we could prescribe a special kind of medicine in case she got bitten by a snake again and she had another reaction to the anti-venom" the Doctor continued.

"But she will get better won't she?" Alice asked hopefully "I can't imagine life without her."

"Like I said, we'll have to wait twenty four hours until we can know for sure" the Doctor explained.

"Can I talk to her?" Alice asked.

"Go ahead, but she won't be able to respond" the Doctor explained to her.

"I know but I still want to talk to her" she said. The Doctor nodded and Alice moved her chair closer to the bed and still held onto Charlotte's hand,

"Charlotte, its mummy darling, can you hear me?" she asked. Charlotte was unresponsive, the only movement she gave was her chest rising and falling as the ventilator helped her to breath and the only sound was the bleeping from the heart monitor.

"You hang on in there darling" Alice said as her eyes watered up "you get better for mummy ok, back to your old cheeky self." Du plessis and Olivia where stood outside watching as Alice talked to her little girl, holding her hand.

"You ok?" Dupe asked Olivia as she fought to keep her tears back.

"It must be so difficult for Alice, seeing her little girl like this" Olivia replied "I hope Charlotte's going to be ok."

"Ag, she will be" Du plessis replied "you know, about a year ago, we had a massive storm here and Charlotte had gone into the old vet clinic when there was this big landslide that collapsed and Charlotte was trapped underneath it, we began digging around for her until we managed to find her."

"Was she ok?" Olivia asked.

"She escaped with some cuts and bruises and she was quite upset but she was fine" Du plessis replied "and I'm telling you now that she is going to be fine. If she can survive a landslide, then I know she can survive this." Olivia nodded solemnly and looked into the room.

"I feel so awful, I gave her the anti-venom in the first place" Danny indicated.

"Oh Danny, you weren't to know that she would have a serious reaction to the anti-venom, you were only trying to save her life" Alice replied before looking at her little girl again who lyed unconscious, unaware of what was happening around her.

Alice had stayed by Charlotte's side nearly all afternoon and visiting time was nearly home.

"You should go home and get some rest Mrs. Collins, we'll keep an eye on Charlotte" a nurse said.

"I want to stay with her, I'm not leaving her" Alice cried, grabbing hold of Charlotte's lifeless hand.

"Come on Alice, you're exhausted and you need some rest" Danny said as he gently helped Alice to her feet "we'll come and see her tomorrow." Alice didn't want to leave Charlotte's side but she reluctantly agreed to go back to leopards' den. Before they left, Alice went to give Charlotte a kiss on her forehead.

"Mummy will see you soon darling" she sobbed before kissing her hand.

The drive back to leopard's den was silent, Alice was sobbing silently, Danny was concentrating on his driving and Olivia and Du plessis didn't say a word to each other. When they got back, Olivia went into her room whilst the rest of the family all sat in the living room.

"How is Charlotte?" Nomsa asked as she handed a cup of drinking chocolate to Alice.

"She had a bad reaction to the anti-venom and slipped into a coma" Danny explained "she's totally unresponsive to what's going on around her, even Alice tried talking to her and she didn't even show any response."

"Oh the poor Child" Caroline muttered.

"I just couldn't stand seeing my baby like that" Alice sobbed " she looked so lifeless, hooked up to that ventilator, I just want her to be awake, I want her to be running around, being a normal ten year old, not lying unconscious on a hospital bed with me sitting there, hoping that she's going to wake up." She had completely broken down and Danny went to hold her in a comforting hug.

"Did they say if she will come out of the coma or not?" Caroline asked.

"They won't know until tomorrow" Danny said as he comforted the sobbing Alice "they're going to telephone us tomorrow to let us know."

"Why don't you go to bed Alice" Danny suggested "you must be worn out after today."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep" Alice replied as she wiped her eyes "I'm far too worried about Charlotte."

"You should try Alice, you've had an exhausting day today" Danny said as he helped Alice to her feet and led her into the bedroom "I'll be through in a bit." He shut the bedroom door, returned back to the sitting room and noticed that Olivia was missing.

"Where's liv?" he asked.

"I think she went to her room" Nomsa informed. Danny nodded before walking over to Olivia's bedroom doorand knocking.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked from the other side.

"It's Danny, can I come in?" he asked.

"Ok" came Olivia's reply. Danny opened the door and saw the teenager sat crossed legged on her bed, she was sobbing silently.

"Hey, come here" Danny said as he sat down on the bed and pulled the girl into a comforting hug.

"It's all my fault Danny" she sobbed "she wanted to go walking around while you filled up the land rover and I just let her."

"It wasn't your fault" Danny said "it was an accident."

"I didn't even see the snake bite her, she was just running around when she suddenly stopped and her facial expression suddenly changed before she collapsed" Olivia explained as she dried her eyes.

"How do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Well, one minute she was smiling and running around and all of a sudden she stopped running and her facial expression went from being happy to like she was in pain or something and the next minute, she's falling to the floor so I rushed over and I see this cobra slithering away and Charlotte's got two bite marks on her ankle" the teenager explained.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'm sure Charlotte will be fine" Danny said "she might only be in a coma for a few days and she'll be back here again."

"I hope you're right Danny" Olivia said "do you know what she said to me last night when she came into my room?"

"No, what did she say?" Danny asked.

"She said that I was like the sister she never had" Olivia replied.

"Well, I'm glad she's been warming up to you" Danny said "the poor girl's grown up an only child and her dad was never around."

"Probably the kind of dad that wasn't interested" Olivia muttered.

"Yeah probably" Danny replied "now, why don't you get yourself some sleep, we'll go to the hospital tomorrow and see Charlotte." Olivia nodded and climbed into bed, still wearing her clothes. Danny gave her a hug goodnight before leaving the room and going back into the front room.

"Is Olivia alright?" Caroline asked, looking concerned.

"This whole business with Charlotte has really upset her" Danny said "I told her to get some sleep and I think I need to go to bed myself, it's been a really busy day." He then went to bed himself. He looked at Alice who was sleeping with a few tear stains running down her cheeks. He turned to look at the photo of Him, Alice and Charlotte on the bedside table and sighed before going to sleep himself.

The next morning at leopard's den was silent, no one didn't say much to each other. Alice was worried about the test results of Charlotte's condition.

"What if they say she'll never come out of the coma" she said to Danny "what if they say she's not going to make it and have to switch off the machine."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, I promise" Danny said. Later that morning, Danny, Du plessis, Olivia and Caroline all went to the hospital to get the test result on Charlotte's condition. When they arrived, they were told to wait in the waiting room by the woman at reception. Alice was pacing up and down, worrying.

"I hope its good news" she said. They had been waiting for an hour until the Doctor from yesterday arrived.

"Mrs. Collins, will you follow me please" he said.

"Do you want me to come with you for support?" Danny offered. Alice thought for a moment then nodded. The two then followed the Doctor out of the waiting area while Du plessis, Olivia and Caroline remained in the waiting area. Meanwhile, The Doctor had brought Danny and Alice into his office to tell them the results of Charlotte's condition.

"I researched Charlotte's condition overnight and it seems that she could be in a coma for at least a week or two" he explained.

"But, will she be ok?" Alice asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up but it's possible that she might be confused and scared" he explained.

"I had a dream last night that she woke up, she was alone and calling for me" Alice replied "I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up, I want to be there for when she does wake up."

"Well, once we notice any signs of her coming round, we could let you know so you can come down and be there for her for when she wakes up" the Doctor suggested. Alice nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I want to see her if that's ok" she said. The Doctor nodded and took Alice back to the intensive care unit where Charlotte was still being kept. There was no change in the little girl's condition, she was still deeply unconscious and hooked up to the ventilator. Alice sat down in the chair next to her bed and stroked her hand.

"You're going to be ok darling, you just hang on in there ok" she said to her as she stroked her hand. The only sound in the room apart from Alice's voice was the heart monitor. Alice rested her head on the mattress and sobbed silently.

Back in the waiting room, Olivia was getting bored so she told Caroline and Du plessis that she was going to go outside for some fresh air.

"Ok darling, just don't go too far ok" Caroline said. Olivia nodded and went to stand outside for some fresh air. She didn't go far and stayed in the car park area when a boy who looked about five or six years older than Olivia had noticed her and walked over to her.

"Hey, you got a spare lighter?" he asked. Olivia shook her head.

"I don't even smoke" she replied.

"Ah ok then" the boy said coolly "so, what's your name then gorgeous?"

"Olivia" Olivia replied, she felt slightly nervous by this boy.

"Olivia, that's a sexy name" he replied "I'm Joshua and I've just tuned twenty two, how old are you?"

"Nearly fifteen" Olivia replied. Joshua nodded and he looked at Olivia in a creepy way.

"So, why are you here then?" he asked.

" My dad came here with his vetenary assistant because her daughter got bitten by a snake and is now in a coma" Olivia replied still feeling uncomfortable around Joshua.

"And how old is this kid then?" he asked.

"She's ten" Olivia replied. Joshua smiled at Olivia in a creepy way and suddenly back her into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked "get off me."

"You're very very sexy" Joshua hissed "why don't you take your top off." Olivia was about to scream but Joshua threw his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up bitch" he hissed "we don't want anyone hearing now do we, now you're coming with me." Olivia shook her head but Joshua slapped her across the face.

"Yes you are" Joshua hissed before turning her round and dragging her to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where are you taking me?" A scared Olivia asked as Joshua forced into the passenger's seat of his car "what are you going to do with me?"

"Oh you'll find out soon" Joshua sneered before getting in the driver's seat and speeding away.

Back in the Hospital, Danny and Alice where still by Charlotte's bedside, unaware that Olivia had just been kidnapped by a pedophile.

"How's Olivia?" Alice asked as she ran her hand through Charlotte's hair.

"She thinks it's all her fault" Danny replied.

"What?" Alice asked in a shocked voice.

"She thinks that it was her fault that Charlotte got bitten by the snake and ended up seriously ill in hospital" Danny explained.

"She shouldn't blame herself Danny" Alice pointed out "it was an accident."

"This whole thing has upset her" Danny said. Alice nodded and looked at her comatose Daughter, stroking her hair.

Meanwhile, on the motorway, a car was speeding when it suddenly came to a halt and a teenage girl was kicked out. It turned out to be Olivia, her hair was matted, her clothes were ripped and her face was tear stained.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Joshua asked "now get lost you ugly little bitch, I've got more young teenage girls to hunt down." And he sped off , leaving a terrified Olivia sat in a crumpled heap and unaware of where he had dropped her off.

"Where am I?" she sobbed, her voice trembling "I don't even know where I am."

Back at the Hospital, Du plessis and Caroline were both wondering what was taking Olivia so long, it had been at least two hours and she hadn't come back inside yet.

"What is taking that girl so long?" Dupe wondered "she said she was only going out for ten minutes and it's been two bloody hours."

"I'll go and see what's keeping her" Caroline said as she stood up "she's probably bumped into an old friend and got talking. She probably just lost track of time." Caroline then headed out into the car park to see if Olivia was still around, but there was no sign of the girl anywhere. Growing worried, Caroline rushed back into the hospital to inform Danny and Alice that Olivia was missing.

"Hey woman, what's the bloody rush?" Du plessis asked as Caroline rushed back into the waiting area.

"Where's Danny and Alice?" Caroline asked.

"I think they're still up in intensive care with Charlotte" Du plessis replied "why, what's happened?"

"Olivia's gone missing" Caroline said.

"Bloody hell" Du plessis said, getting up from his seat and following Caroline to the intensive care unit.

Meanwhile, on the motorway, Fatani and Vanessa where on their way back to Mara when they suddenly spotted something at the side of the road.

"Fatani stop, I think I see something" Vanessa said, pointing to the crouched figure at the side of the road. Fatani stopped the car and the two got out. They both ran towards the figure which turned out to be a young blonde girl about fourteen years old with her knees pulled up to her chin and her face buried in her knees. She also appeared to be sobbing.

"Hello, are you alright?" Vanessa asked "can you lift your head up for me?" The girl, still sobbing slowly lifted her head up. Her eyes were red from the amount of crying she had been doing. Fatani seemed to recognize her.

"Olivia?" he asked "Olivia from leapord's den, Danny trevanion's stepdaughter?" Olivia nodded as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Vanessa asked.

"Where's Danny?" she asked in a panicking voice "I want Danny."

"Come on love, let's get you back to Mara and you can tell us what happened." The two then helped the girl to her feet and lead her to the car.

Back at the hospital, Caroline had just informed Danny that Olivia had gone missing.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Well, she said she was going outside for about ten minutes to get some fresh air but it's been two hours and there is no sign of her" Caroline explained.

"She couldn't have run away could she?" Alice asked as she still kept hold of her unconscious daughter's hand.

"I doubt it" Danny indicated "Olivia would never run off." Just then a nurse appeared in the door way saying that there was a telephone call from Mara at the receptionist's desk.

"Will you excuse me for a minute" Danny said to Alice as he got up and followed the nurse. He came back a few minutes later looking rather shocked.

"What's going on Danny?" Caroline asked.

"Olivia's at Mara, Vanessa said that she found her at the side of the motorway in a terrible state so she and Fatani took her back to Mara" Danny explained.

"What's happened to her?" Caroline asked.

"She's been raped" Danny said in a hushed voice "I have to get down there."

"Do you want me to come with you Danny?" Dupe asked. Danny shook his head.

"You stay and look after Alice, I need to be with my step-daughter" he said before rushing out of the room.

Back at Mara, Olivia was being questioned by the police on her attack.

"Now, can you explain what happened tonight Olivia?" the officer asked.

"Well, I was at the hospital, we were visiting my dad's vetenary assistant's daughter who got bought in yesterday for a snake bite and I wanted some fresh air so I went to stand in the car park for about ten minutes when this man approached me" Olivia explained, her voice shaking with every word.

"Ok, can you describe this man for me?" the officer asked as his assistant took down notes. Olivia nodded and gave a full detailed description of her attack.

"So what happened?" the officer asked.

"Well, he started acting really weird, saying I was gorgeous and suddenly, he pushed me up against the wall. I tried to scream for help but he threatened me not to before dragging me to his car" the distraught girl explained.

"Ok and where did he take you, did he take you to his house?" the officer asked.

"No" Olivia replied, shaking her head "he drove down this deserted lane and that's when, that's when" she couldn't get the words out as she had burst into tears.

"That was when he attacked her" Vanessa continued.

"Do you know the name of your attacker?" the officer asked Olivia who was still sobbing.

"Only that his first name was Joshua" Olivia sobbed.

"Sounds like Joshua Parkson to me" the officer mumbled.

"Who's that?" Vanessa asked.

"Joshua Parkson is a serial rapist who targets young teenage girls, it's also rumored that he attacked an Eleven year old girl once" the officer explained.

"You mean he's a pedophile?" Olivia asked.

"I think he's the kind of pedophile who targets young girls between the ages of ten and sixteen" the officer explained "we've been trying to search for him for months but he always manages to get away." Just then, Danny came rushing in and dashed over to Olivia.

"Oh Livy" he said as he grabbed the girl into a hug.

"It was horrible Danny" she sobbed "I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill me."

"It's ok love, it's all over now" Danny said, his arms still round Olivia.

"Are you her dad?" the officer asked.

"I'm her step-dad" Danny indicated.

"Ok and does her mother know of what has happened?" the officer asked.

"Oh, she died in a bush fire two years ago" Danny explained "Olivia went back to England but she only came back a few days ago."

"Oh I'm sorry" the officer said "well, it appears that your step-daughter has become the latest victim to a serial rapist known as Joshua parkson."

"Well why haven't you arrested him" Danny raged "that pervert has just raped my fourteen year old step-daughter and you lot are just standing here doing nothing. You should be out there, looking for him."

"Don't worry, we are doing everything we can to find the person who did this to your step-daughter" the Officer informed. Olivia was sat on the sofa, sobbing silently. Danny helped her to her feet and headed towards the exit before turning to the police.

"Make sure that you do" he said "I don't want that pervert walking free, I want him behind bars." He then headed to his car with his arm round Olivia's shoulders and helped her into the passenger's seat before getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Don't worry love" he reassured her as they drove to the hospital "the police will make sure that creep is put behind bars for life."

"I was really scared Danny" Olivia said as tears poured silently down her red cheeks "I thought he was going to go on forever."

"Well don't worry love, you're safe now" Danny reassured her. When they arrived back at the hospital, he found Alice, Du plessis and Caroline in the waiting room.

"Oh come here love "Caroline said as she pulled Olivia into a hug.

"Why aren't you with Charlotte?" Danny asked Alice.

"Visiting hours are over" Alice pointed out.

"How is she?" Olivia asked.

"Still showing no signs of response" Alice said "but the doctor says it could be a week or two before she comes round. How are you anyway?"

"I was scared" Olivia replied "I told him I didn't want to but he made me."

"Who did this to you?" Caroline asked.

"Some guy named Joshua Parkson" Olivia replied.

"Ah, I've heard about him" Du plessis indicated "bloody dirty pervert that one, goes around grabbing girls as young as Olivia and then rapes them, Olivia was one of the lucky ones."

"What do you mean one of the lucky ones?" Danny asked, horrified.

"Well, some of his victims weren't so lucky after he, you know" Du plessis pointed out.

"Well why did he let me go?" Olivia asked.

"He probably thought you wouldn't tell" Du plessis said "probably those he done away with threatened to tell the police." Soon, the four of them headed back to leopard's den and Nomsa was wondering why they were back so late so Danny told her about what had happened to Olivia.

"Oh poor girl" she said "was this person older than her?"

"He was in his early twenties" Olivia mumbled before turning back to Danny "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

"Go ahead love" Danny said "you've had a horrifying experience and you need rest." Olivia nodded and headed straight into her room.

"Have they said what is happening with Charlotte at the hospital?" Nomsa asked.

"The Doctor says she could be in a coma for at least two weeks" Alice said "it's still too early for her to be showing any signs of her coming round."

A couple of days passed since Olivia had been attacked and she wasn't herself. She had become less confident and wouldn't go out anywhere, also she had been being sick for the past couple of days but it only happened in the mornings plus Charlotte was still at the hospital in a coma. Alice was growing really concerned about Olivia and had a word with Danny about it.

"You don't think she could be.. you know" she said, indicated about Olivia being sick in a morning and not the rest of the day.

"You best of talking to her about it" Danny said "why don't you go and get her a test just to make sure." Later that afternoon, Alice had a private talk with Olivia about her morning sickness.

"It's nothing" Olivia denied "I just have a stomach ache." Alice however, disagreed with her.

"I don't think it's just a normal stomach ache love, you've been being sick for the past couple of days now and it's only in the morning" she told the girl "that's why I think you should get a test just to make sure." Olivia hesitated for a moment but eventually agreed to get a test.

"Ok, but I want to go with you" she said. So, Olivia and Alice went into town to buy a pregnancy test and when they arrived, Olivia wanted to do it straight away before Danny got back.

"Be sure to bring the test out when you've done so we can both check" Alice told her. Olivia nodded before retreating into the bathroom with the pregnancy test. She came out a couple of seconds later still holding the plastic white stick and sat with Alice on the sofa.

"Now what?" Alice asked, indicating to the test.

"It says that I have to wait two minutes" Olivia said, looking at the test. There was a tense two seconds of silence before the results began to show up.

"This is it" Olivia said as she an Alice watched as two blue lines appeared on the white stick. Olivia was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What am I going to do now?" Olivia whispered as she stared at the two blue lines on the white stick "I can't have a baby, I'm only Fourteen."

"Don't worry" Alice reassured her "we'll think of something." Olivia stayed silent and continued to stare at the results, feeling shocked and ashamed for getting herself into such a mess. She knew that this was a result of the rape and she felt really angry with the person who was responsible.

"I wonder if any of Josh'a rape victims who were my age ended up pregnant" Olivia muttered in sarcasm.

"Are you going to tell Danny?" Alice asked as Olivia finally took her eyes of the results.

"I can't, he'll go mad" Olivia replied. Just then, the pair of them heard Danny walk through the front door.

"Anybody home?" he called from the hallway.

"Don't tell him please, I can't be here right now" Olivia told Alice before running out the back just as Danny entered the room.

"Hi" he said as he sat next to Alice on the sofa, planting a kiss on her cheeks "have you heard any news from the hospital?"

"No" Alice replied "I'm guessing there's still no change in Charlotte's condition."

"Don't worry" Danny reassured her " I'm sure she'll wake up pretty soon."

"I hope so" Alice muttered.

Meanwhile, Olivia was sat by her mother's grave, telling her of the recent events that had happened to her.

"He was a pedophile, I'm only fourteen and he was twenty two. I've never felt so scared in my life" she stopped to wipe some tears before continuing "now I'm even more scared. You see the thing is, I've just found out that I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do about it. I haven't told Danny yet and I don't know if I want to incase he doesn't take it too well. I can't raise it, I'm too young to have a kid but I don't want to get rid of it either, guess I could have it and have it adopted but I'm worried i'll get too attached." She stopped for a few minutes and stared at the gravestone which read out these words

**Rest in peace **

**Sarah trevanion**

**1970-2008**

**loving wife and mother**

**you will be truly missed.**

Olivia had sat by Sarah's grave until night had started to fall and knew that she had to get back to leopard's den.

"I have to get going now mum, I love you." she leant over and kissed the gravestone before getting to her feet and heading back to leopard's den. When she arrived, the first person she met up with was Danny.

"Where have you been young lady?" he asked her as she took her jacket off.

"At mum's grave" Olivia muttered.

"Is that where you've been all this time?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" Olivia replied, frustrated "you got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, I was just wondering where you've been all afternoon" Danny replied, shocked by Olivia's sudden mood swing.

"Good, now get out of my face" Olivia snapped before barging past Danny and into her bedroom, slamming the door. Danny was shocked by Olivia's attitude and walked back into the room, sitting next to Alice.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked him.

"Oh, Olivia's just gone all snappy and stroppy on me" Danny replied "I asked her where she'd been and she went all moody on me."

"She's probably getting her teenage hormones" Alice replied, despite the fact that she knew the real reason as to why Olivia was being moody.

"I thought they get them when they are like twelve or thirteen, not when they are nearly fifteen" Danny pointed out.

"Some can start late, you know all this stuff that's been happening to her recently, her mum dying, seeing Charlotte getting bitten by that snake and ending up in a coma, then gettign raped by that pervert, maybe she was releasing what emotions she had hidden" Alice explained "she might be ok by tomorrow.

"I hope you're right" Danny told her "I hope you're right."

The next morning, Olivia was still in a bad mood. She slumped to the breakfast table without speaking to anybody and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Good morning to you madam" Danny said to her, trying to cheer her up.

"Is it?" Olivia muttered as she put some butter on her toast. Danny could see that something was bothering her and didn't hestitate to ask.

"Is there something bothering you livvy?" he asked her.

"It's none of your buisness" Olivia barked "get off my case will you."

"Come on Olivia, something is bothering you" Caroline told her "why don't you just tell us about it and we can sort it."

"And like I said, it isn't any of your buisness" Olivia snapped "everyone just keep their nose's out."

"Come on love, tell us what's wrong" Caroline said, trying to reason with her but Olivia wasn't having any of it.

"I told you to keep your nose out, you nosey old bat" she snapped which shocked everyone in the room. Danny was fuming.

"I will not tolerate your attitude in this house young lady, now say sorry to your gran" he barked.

"Well she should have kept her nose out, there is nothing bothering me" Olivia snapped as she stood up and threw on her jacket.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Danny demanded.

"I am going out" Olivia snapped.

"Oh no you're not" Danny siad "not until you say sorry to your gran." Olivia folded her arms in a stroppy manner and rolled her eyes.

"Make me" she taunted. Danny was about to yell at her again when she suddenly ran into the bathroom to throw up.

"What's up with her?" Danny asked.

"Don't know" Alice replied "maybe she's caught one of those twenty four hour bug things."

"You think that's why she's being all moody?" Alice asked. Olivia emerged from the bathroom, looking peaky.

"Have you calmed down now?" Danny asked as she slumped back down on the chair. Olivia nodded solemnly.

"Good, now are you ready to say sorry to Caroline?" he asked her. Olivia slowly turned her head to Caroline and apologised to her in a small voice.

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Danny asked. Olivia shook her head, not saying anything.

"Now, will you now tell me what's bothering you?" Danny asked her. This time, Olivia didn't say anything, instead, she burst into tears and ran into her bedroom.

"What did I do?" Danny asked.

"Go and talk to her man" Du plessis suggested. Danny nodded and walked into Olivia's bedroom where he found her lying face down on her bed, crying. Danny made his way over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Listen Olivia, I know that there is something bothering you and I can't help you if you don't tell me" Danny said to her.

"You don't understand" Olivia replied as she sat up "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because you'll go mad" Olivia replied.

"I won't if you've got a stomach bug" Danny said to her "you can't help it if you're not feeling very well."

"It's not a stomach bug" Olivia replied "and I can't tell you the real reason because I know that you won't be ok with it."

"Now that's silly" Danny told her "you know that if you have any problems , you can always tell me, I promise I won't be mad at you. Now, are you going to tell me what is bothering you."

"Ok then, you really want to know what is bothering me" Olivia replied "I'm pregnant ok and I don't know what to do about it and I was too scared to tell you incase you went off on one."

"Hang on, are you serious?" Danny asked. Olivia nodded.

"How did this did happen?" he asked.

"Probably from when I was raped" Olivia replied "I'm scared Danny, I don't know what to di with the baby, I don't want to abort it but I don't want to have it either."

"Well, why not have it adopted" Danny suggested.

"I could do, but I'm worried that I'll get to attatched" Olivia replied "You're not mad are you?"

"Not at you" Danny said, pulling Olivia into a hug "I'm mad at that Josh for getting you into this mess."

"What do you suggest I should do?" Olivia asked.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something" Danny suggested. Olivia smiled just as Alice came bursting into the room, looking relieved.

"Hey, what's going on?" Danny asked.

"That was the hospital, they said that Charlotte is breathing on her own and has been taken off the ventilator. They said that it shouldn't be too long before she wakes up properly" Alice explained.

"Oh that is good news isn't it Olivia?" Danny said to Olivia who nodded.

"Are you going to the hospital?" Danny aksed her.

"Of course I am" Alice said "she might wake up later today and I want to be there. You coming?"

"Ok" Danny said before turnign to Olivia "you fancy coming along?"

"No, I think I'll stay here today, I'm pretty tired anyway" Olivia said.

"Ok" Danny said "just think about what we've discussed ok." Olivia nodded and bid them both goodbye as they left. She then went on the computer in the office and began looking at infomation about adoption.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Whilst Olivia was back at leopard's den, looking at infomation about adoption, Danny and Alice had gone to the hospital to see Charlotte. The little girl was now off the ventilator and was breathing on her own, but she was still unconcious.

"Has Olivia decided what to do with the baby yet?" Alice asked, Both she and Danny where sat at either side of Charlotte's bed.

"She said that she doesn't know what to do about it" Danny replied "she said she didn't want to have an abortion but she's not ready to raise a child yet."

"She could always have it adopted" Alice suggested.

"That's what I told her, she said she'd think about it" Danny replied. Alice nodded and looked at her daughter. She was still in an unconcious but her once pale face was now going a slight shade of scarlet.

"The Doctor says she could be coming round any time soon" Alice whispered as she held her little girl's hand "she does seem to be looking a little better." Danny looked at Charlotte and nodded in agreement.

"So, have you told Olivia about us yet?" Alice asked.

"Not yet" Danny replied "I'm afraid on how she'll take it. it's only been two years since her mum died."

"I know, but don't you think she should know" Alice suggested "maybe you should talk to her about it tonight and if she's ok with it, then we'll offer to adopt her baby."

"Well I could try" Danny replied.

Back at Leapord's Den, Olivia was still on the internet, looking up infomation about adoption when Caroline walked in.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing gran" Olivias replied as she tried to cover up the screen, but Caroline was too quick.

"Adoption, why on earth are you looking at adoption?" caroline asked her teenage granddaughter.

"I don't know, just am" Olivia replied, shrugging. Caroline, however wasn't fooled.

"Come on Liv, there's something going on" she said to her.

"Ok, I'm Pregant" Olivia blurted out.

"You're what?" Caroline asked in shock "but how did this happen, you're only fourteen."

"It was from when I got raped and I'm thinking about having it adopted ok" Olivia replied just as Du plessis walked in.

"What's going here eh?" he asked "what are you two up to?" Caroline sighed and turned to Olivia.

"Should I tell him?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Dupe asked.

"It's ok Gran" Olivia sighed "I'll tell him." She then stood up out of the chair and looked at Du plessis.

"I'm pregant dupe" Olivia said "I'm pregnant and I've decided that I want to have the baby adopted." The room was competly silent for a full ten minutes until Dupe found the courage to speak.

"Bloody hell" he stated.

Meanwhile, back at the Hospital, Danny and Alice where still sat by Charlotte's bedside.

"I wonder how everyone is back home?" Danny wondered "I wonder if Olivia has told the others about her being pregant."

"Probably" Alice replied "she might be ready to tell everyone." Suddenly, there came a faint moan from Charlotte's mouth. The pair looked and saw that the little girl was stirring.

"Oh my god, Charlotte?" Alice said as her daughter' eyes slowly opened "Charlotte, it's mummy darling." Charlotte's eyes narrowed as she tried to adjust to her surroundings before slowly turning her head towards Alice.

"Mum?" she asked, her voice a little croaky. Alice cried tears of happiness and hugged her daughter. Danny got up and went to tell the Doctor that Charlotte had just come out of her coma.

"Yes it's mummy darling" she sobbed "mummy's here now and everything's going to be ok." When she let go of her, the little girl had a confused look on her face.

"Where am I?" she asked "this doesn't look like leopard's den."

"You're in the hospital darling" Alice said to her "you've been in a coma for the past week." Charlotte's eyes narrowed and she was more confused.

"What happened to me?" she asked "all I can remember is walking back from the market with Danny and Olivia after we got some petrol for the landrover and I was walking around while Danny was filling it up, that's all I can remember."

"You were bitten by a snake Charlie" Alice explained to her "Danny gave you some anti-venom to make you better but you had an allergic reaction to it and that's how you ended up in a coma."

"Where you all worried about me?" she asked groggily.

"Yes, we all were" Alice told her just as Danny re-entered the room with a doctor in tow.

"Hello there miss collins" he said as he approached her bedside "and how are you feeling?"

"A little thirsty" Charlotte replied "can I have a glass of water please." The Doctor nodded and Danny made her a glass from the water tank that was in the room. Alice had to help Charlotte sit up so she could have a drink.

"Can I come home today?" she asked after she had finished having her drink.

"Not today love" Alice said "you've only just come out of your coma and you might need to stay in for a few more days so that you can recover properly." Charlotte nodded and layed back down under the covers.

"I should let you know that visiting hours are nearly over" the doctor told Danny and Alice "and Charlotte needs plenty of rest so that she can recover." Alice nodded and turned back to her daughter.

"We have to go now darling, but we'll come and see you again tomorrow" she told her.

"Can't you both stay a little longer" Charlotte pleaded "I haven't seen you for ages."

"I know darling, but you need your rest so that you can get better" Alice explained to her "we'll come and see you tomorrow though, ok?"

"Ok" Charlotte said reluctantly as she slunk back under the covers. Alice gave her a kiss on her forehead before heading out the door with Danny.

"I can't believe it" she said as they walked into the carpark "my little girl has finally come round." The pair then got in the landrover and drove back to Leapord's den to find everyone else sat in the front room.

"Welcome back" Caroline said as she went to greet them "and how is Charlotte?"

"She's doing alot better" Alice replied "infact, she's finally come round."

"Oh that's brilliant" Olivia said with relieve.

"Oh love, that's wonderful news" Caroline said as she gave Alice a hug "and how is she doing?"

"Well, she was a little confused, but she seems fine" Alice said.

"Here, we should open a bottle to celebrate" Dupe suggested as he headed into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of bubbly. Soon, there was a little party at Leopard's den going off to celebrate Charlotte's recovery.

"I have an idea" Olivia suggested "we should throw her a welcome home party for when she gets out of hospital."

"That's a good idea" Danny replied as he patted her on the back "I'm sure she'll like that." The party went on until midnight until Du plessis had a far too many and fell asleep in the bathroom. Danny had attempted to drag him to his bed but struggled so he left him where he was, in the kitchen.

"Typical Dupe" Olivia chuckled as she looked at the drunken heap on the kitchen floor, heavily snoring.

The next day, the whole of Leopard's den had decided to visit Charlotte in the hospital. She had been moved out of intesive care to the children's ward and she was allowed more than two visitors to come and see her. When they arrived to the Children's ward, they saw Charlotte sat up in her bed, colouring.

"Crikey, she's made a quick recovery" Dupe pointed out. When Charlotte saw them, she scrambled out f bed and ran towards them.

"Have you all come to see me?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Course we have darling" Caroline said "it's so nice to see you p and about again."

"How you feeling squirt?" Olivia asked as Charlotte moved in to hug her.

"I'm feeling alot better thankyou" Charlotte piped up "come on, I want to show you some stuff I've been making." She lead the group to her bed and got out a bunch of bracelets she had been making.

"One of the nurses gave me a bracelet making kit and I've spend all morning making bracelets" she told them.

"Oooh, you lucky girl" Du plessis said. Charlotte giggled and placed the bracelet's sheh ad been making on her bedside table.

"They said I could take them with me when I go home" she said.

"That was nice of them" Alice said as she sat on the bed with her Daughter and stroked her hair.

"So, what's the food like here then?" Olivia asked as she sat on the other side of the bed.

"Awful" Charlotte piped up "I had some beans on toast this morning and the beans tasted like they were two months out of date. I can't wait to get home and have some of Nomsa's cooking because she is a far better cook than the hospital staff." Everyone chuckled and Alice ruffled her daughter's hair.

"I can tell you're feeling better" she said.

"Can I come home soon?" Charlotte asked eagerly.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see what the Doctors say" Alice said "but, by looking at you, they might let you come home later today or possibly tomorrow." Charlotte's little face lit up and she threw her arms around Alice.

"So, what was it like being in a coma?" Olivia asked.

"I can't really remember" Charlotte replied "all I remember is coming back from the petrol station and Danny filling up the landrover with petrol, then the snake biting me. The next minute, I'm waking up in a hospital bed with mum and Danny sat at either side of me."

"So, you don't remember anything else?" Olivia asked. Charlotte shook her head.

"Then mum told me that I had an allergic reaction to the anti-venom and that's what put me in a coma" she said. Olivia nodded and asked if she could go and get a drink from the drink's machine because she was thirsty.

"Go ahead" said Danny, giving her some money then turning to Charlotte " do you want a drink too?"

"Yes please" Charlotte replied "I'm really thirsty so I think a cola would do me." Everyone chuckled and Olivia went to get her and Charlotte a drink. On her way, she ecountered a gang of rowdy teenage boys who seemed to be very drunk being brought it.

"Their mate was brought in early after he passed out for being way too drunk" a passing Doctor whispered to Olivia. The girl rolled her eyes. Typical, she thought, it's only one in the afternoon and they were already drunk.

"Here love, give us ya number" one of the drunks called to Olivia.

"Yeha, my mate thinks your well fit" the other collered.

"Get lost you idiot, I'm fourteen" Olivia spat. The drunks started laughing and one of them stood up and staggered over to Olivia.

"No one rejects me" he hissed before slapping Olivia in the face and causing her to fall to the ground hard. A doctor rushed to help her up whilst another tried to keep hold of the drunk who was threatening her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" a Doctor asked him "she's just a little girl"

"She wouldn't give me her phone number" the drunk slurred "so I'm teaching her a lesson."

"By what" Olivia snapped "hitting a fourteen year old, how old are you anyway, eighteen, nineteen."

"Get out, before i call the police" the Doctor who helped Olivia up told the gang of drunks. The one who had pushed Olivia to the ground staggered up to him, trying to act tough.

"We ain't going anywhere mate" he slurred "we ain't leaving until our mate gets seen to."

"Well I suggest you get out, otherwise I'll report you for hitting a fourteen year old girl" the doctor told them.

"And I'm pregnant" Olivia added before she gasped and clutched her stomach.

"You ok?" the Doctor asked her.

"I'm fine, I hit my stomach well I fell" she said.

"Maybe we should get you checked out" the Doctor suggested "if you're pregnant, your baby might have been harmed."

"I'm fine" Olivia insisted "I just want to get some drinks and go back to the children's ward."

"Ok, but if your stomach pains get worse, tell one of the staff ok" the Doctor urged. Olivia nodded and got her and Charlotte's drinks before heading back up to the Children's ward.

"You took your time" Danny said as she handed Charlotte her drink.

"Yeah, I was knocked down by a drunk teenager" Olivia stated.

"Oh my god" said Alice "what did he do that for?" Olivia shrugged and said something about him wanting her number but she refused so he slapped her and sent her flying, hitting her stomach in the process.

"And how old was this drunk then?" Danny asked.

"About eighteen" Olivia replied. Danny was now fuming.

"What, and he hit a fourteen year old girl, especially when she's pregnant" he said "I have a good mind to call the police."

"Well, they've left now" Olivia replied "a Doctor threatened to call the police if they didn't leave.I need to go to the bathroom, my stomach's acting up" said Olivia.

"Need to you know what?" Alice asked.

"Feels like it" Olivia said "I'll try and be quick." She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Why is Olivia's stomach acting up?" Charlotte asked "does she have a stomach ache?"

"Something like that" Alice said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"She's come to the right place then if she has a stomach ache " charlotte pointed out "then the doctors could make her better."

"I think she might just need a lie down" Alice said. Forty five minutes had passed and Olivia had not yet returned from the bathroom.

"What is keeping that girl?" Caroline asked, checking her watch "she's been in there for nearly an hour."

"I'll go and check" Alice offered standing up and heading to the bathroom. When she arrived, waht she saw made her gasp in horrow. Olivia was layed on the floor, unconcious, her blonde hair spread out all over the floor.

"Help, help" she called running out of the bathroom "a girl's passed out in the bathroom." A crew of Doctor's and nurses rushed to the bathroom and saw Olivia.

"What's going on Alice?" Danny asked.

"It's Olivia, she's passed out in the bathroom" Alice told them. A few minutes later, Olivia was bought out of the bathroom on a stretcher.

"Mum?" Charlotte asked, tugging on Alice's arm "what's wrong with Olivia?"

"It's just a stomach ache darling" Alice tried to reassure her but Charlotte didn't seem to be fooled.

"Mum, I'm ten years old, I'm not a baby anymore" she said "I know it's something more worse than a stomach ache."

"Ok" Alice sighed "Olivia is having a baby and when that boy pushed her over, he could have harmed the baby." Charlotte nodded as she finally realised.

"She and the baby will be ok ?" Charlotte asked, getting worried.

"Don't worry darling" Alice reassured her, as she held her in a hug "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Danny was waiting for results of what had happened to Olivia when a Doctor came out and Danny could tell it wasn't good news by the look on his face.

"Are you Olivia's dad?" he asked.

"Step-dad actually" Danny replied "why, what's happened. is Olivia ok?"

"Well apparently, Olivia is fine but it seems that she suffered a miscarriage" the Doctor explained.

"You mean she's lost the baby?" a horrified Danny asked.

"I'm afraid so" the doctor replied "I'm so, very sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danny was speechless, Olivia had just lost her baby when he had only found out a day ago.

"How is she?" Alice asked as Danny stood at her side, speechless "how is Olivia?"

"Well , she still hasn't come round yet but she seems to be doing ok" the Doctor explained "but I don't think she'll be happy when she finds out that she's lost the baby." He then took Danny and Alice to where Olivia had been taken. She was lying on a hospital bed, looking off colour. Danny walked over to her bed and stood next to her, watching her as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

"Danny?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I'm here love" he said as he pulled up a chair and pulled it up next to her bed.

"What happened?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Alice found you in the bathroom" Danny told her "you passed out." Olivia was now confused and couldn't fully understand as to why she had passed out.

"But, what caused me to pass out?" she asked, then suddenly realised "it's not the baby is it?." Danny sighed and took Olivia's hands in his own.

"I'm so sorry Livvy, but you lost your baby" Danny told her in a gentle tone. Olivia was shocked and she didn't know what to say as she felt fresh tears stinging her eyes.

"It probably happened when that drunk boy slapped you to the ground " he said as she started to sob.

"I'm losing everyone around me" she sobbed "first mum dies, dad let's his bitch of a girlfriend throws me out, then my baby dies and now you're going to leave me arn't you?." Danny was suprised by what Olivia had just said but he wasn't angry, instead he pulled her into a hug.

"You're not going to lose me" he said as a stream of tears fell down Olivia's cheeks and onto his shirt "I'm not going anywhere,I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

"You're the only person who I see as a real dad" she said "my real dad back in england doesn't give a stuff about me, he only cares about Anna." The Doctor entered the room and said that Olivia had to stay in overnight so that they could keep a close eye on her.

"I'll come and pick you up tomorrow" Danny told her "and if we're lucky, Charlotte might be coming back with us aswell."

"That'll be good " Olivia said. She liked Charlotte, she felt like a big sister to her before she got sick from the snakebite, but now she was getting better, she could be like a big sister to her again. Danny gave her one last hug before leaving the room where Alice was waiting for him out in the corridor.

"How did she take it?" she asked as they both walked down the corridor.

"She's very upset" Danny replied "she only lost her mum two years ago, then her dad's new girlfriend chucks her out and now this."

"Do you think we should tell her about us two?" Alice asked.

"I don't think it's the right time at the moment" Danny explained in a serious tone "she's still grieving for the loss of her mum and I don't think she'll take it very well if she discovered that me and you were an item."

"But we will tell her when the time is right though?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, she has a right to know, but not right now" Danny replied.

Olivia was released the next afternoon, but Charlotte wasn't allowed home until the next day because the Doctors still wanted to make sure she was ok until they were ready to release her.

"It's not fair" Charlotte said, sat on her bed with her arms folded "why can't I go home today aswell?"

"Because the Doctors still want to make sure that you're well enough before you can come home" Alice explained "besides, it's only for one more night."

"I miss my bed" Charlotte replied "it's boring here and the food is terrible. I can't wait to get home and have some of Nomsa's cooking." Alice chuckled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Well, you'll be coming home tomorrow so you can have some of Nomsa's cooking" Alice told her. Charlotte nodded and gave Alice a hug before she had left. On the way back, Olivia didn't say much and when they arrived back at leapord's den, she went straight to her room and shut the door without saying a word to anyone.

"Poor girl" Caroline muttered.

"I know" Danny replied "if that drunken idiot hadn't slapped her down, she would have still had the baby inside her."

"Why don't you go and talk to her" Alice suggested "see how she's doing." Danny nodded and walked over to Olivia's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Olivia's voice from inside.

"It's Danny" Danny replied "can I come in?"

"Go ahead" Olivia replied. Danny opened the door and saw her sat on the edge of her bed, holding a photo of Sarah in her hands. Danny sat next to her and looked at the photo.

"Still miss her?" he asked. Olivia nodded as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"You look so much like her" Danny told her as he looked at the photo and then at Olivia.

"You think" Olivia whipsered.

"Yeah" Danny replied "you do." Olivia nodded and then burst into tears.

"Oh love, come here" Danny said as he pulled the girl into a comforting hug "everything is going to be ok."

"Why did she have to die?" she sobbed "it's not fair. I miss her."

"I know you do" Danny told her "but, no matter where she is, she still loves you and that's what matters." Olivia nodded as she settled down abit.

"You ok?" Danny asked her. Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes again.

"You still having this welcome home party for Charlotte?" She asked.

"That's if you'll feel up to it" Danny said.

"I will be" Olivia replied "I don't want to ruin things." Danny smiled and gave her another hug.

"You're a sweet girl Liv" he told her. Olivia nodded and told Danny hat she wanted to go to bed so he left her.

The next morning,Danny and Alice had gone to pick Charlotte up from the hospital whilst Olivia stayed behind and helped to prepare the welcome home party for her.

"Do you think she'll want to have a party?" Olivia asked "she might be too tired to have one."

"I'm sure she will" said caroline "she seems to be back to her normal self again." A few hours later, a car had pulled up outisde.

"They're here" Dupe announced "everyone get into your hiding places." So everyone went into their hiding places as Danny, Alice and Charlotte walked into the house.

"Glad to be home?" Alice asked Charlotte as she hung her coat up on the coathanger.

"Yeah" said Charlotte "but it feels weird being back here after being in hospital for about two weeks." The little girl then went into the sitting room to find it completly empty. Danny and Alice followed behind her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked the two.

"I don't know" Danny said " Dupe, Liv, Nomsa, Caroline?" Just then, the four jumped out of their hiding places and shouted "SUPRISE." Charlotte was indeed suprised and tunred to Danny and Alice.

"Where you two in on this too?" she asked. Both Danny and Alice nodded whislt Olivia walked over to Charlotte and gave her a hug.

"Welcome home Charlie" she said "come on, let's go and see waht's on the food table."

"Yeah, finally some real food" Charlotte said as she and Olivia went to the buffet table.

"She's is definetly feeling better" Danny said.

"Yes, but I'm still worried that it could happen again" Alice replied "she's still allergic to anti-venom and she might not stand a chance if we give her the anti-venom or not." Danny sighed and held her in a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again, we'll keep a closer eye on her this time" he reassured her. Alice nodded and looked at her daughter who was lying unconcious in a hospital bed at least two weeks ago was now having a good time and helping herself to sandwiches and cakes.

"Listen, why don't you go and spend some time with her" Danny suggested. Alice nodded and joined Charlotte and Olivia at the buffet table. Soon, they were all sat in the sitting room, eating and talking.

"I so want to show you this bracelet I made when I was a kid" Olivia told Charlotte.

"Cool" Said Charlotte "and you made it by yourself." Olivia nodded and then asked Danny where it was.

"I think it's in my bedroom drawer, you left it in there before you went back to England" he told her. Olivia nodded and went into Danny's room, searching through the drawers for the bracelet. She had found it, but also found a little black box.

"What's this?" she wondered as she picked it up. She opened it and saw what looked like an engagement ring and then realised who it was for so she went back into the front room with it.

"Danny, what the hell is this?" she demanded, showing him the ring.

"Where did you find that?" Danny asked her.

"That really doesn't matter now does it" Olivia replied who was begining to get angry "why the hell do you have an engagement ring in your drawer?" Danny looked at Alice then looked back at Olivia.

"It's for Alice" he reluctanly told her.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" Olivia asked in a quiet tone before getting louder "but what about mum, don't you care about her anymore?"

"Of course I still care about your mum" Danny replied "I still miss her just as much as you do, but there comes a time when we have to move on."

"I can't believe this" Olivia said whos eyes where begining to fill with tears "I thought you were just buisness partners, I didn't know you were planning on marrying her."

"Listen Olivia, it might not happen for another few more years yet" Alice told her "we're just taking things slowly at the moment."

"Really?" Olivia asked "then if you're planning on getting married in a few years, then how come you have an enagement ring already?" before Danny could reply, Olivia threw the box across the room and stormed out of the living room. Everyone was sat in stunned silence and Danny went after her.

"Now, just you come here young lady" he said as he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Get off me" she yelled.

"Not until you go back in there and apologize for making a scene" Danny firmly told her. Olivia managed to pull her wrist free and glared at him.

"Why should I?" she said "you lied to me."

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you" Danny explained "I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Well I hope you and Alice will be very happy together because I'm not staying here" she said before grabbing her coat and heading to the front door.

"Now you stop right there young lady" Danny told her "you're only fourteen and you've got no where to go."

"To be honest Danny, I don't care where I end up, I can't stay here anymore." Before Danny could say anything else, Olivia stormed out the front door so he chased after her.

"Olivia, come back here" he yelled, but she was already gone. Giving up, he went backside where everyone was still sat, saying nothing.

"Where is she?" Alice asked.

"She just walked out and I don't know where she's gone" Danny replied. Meanwhile, Olivia had goen to the Mara bar and demanded a pint of strong vodka

"I can't serve a minor" the bar man told her.

"I'm Eighteen" Olivia lied "now give me a drink right now." Two hours had passed by, Olivia was really drunk and she was causing a scene in the bar.

"Get me another drink please" she slurred to the barman "I'm dying for one please."

"I think you've had enough" the bar man told her. Olivia grinned in a drunken manner and tried to snog him but he pushed her away.

"Oi, I could have you for assault" she told him. Just then, Vanessa walked in and saw the drunken state that Olivia was in.

"What's this?" she asked, gesturing to Olivia who was finding it difficult to stand up.

"She's had too much to drink" the bar man said.

"You've been serving her alcohol?" Vanessa asked "you do realise she's only fourteen don't you?"

"She told me she was Eighteen" the bar man said. Vanessa shook her head and went to help Olivia to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you back home" she told her.

"No" Olivia snapped "I don't want to go back there."

"Ok, well let's take you to the office then" Vanessa suggested as she helped Olivia out of the bar and took her to the ofiice. When they got there, she sat Olivia on the sofa just as Fatani walked in and saw how drunk Olivia was.

"What's this?" he asked,gesturing to Olivia.

"She had a few drinks in the bar and now she's drunk" Vanessa replied.

"Should we call Danny?" Fatani asked "get him to come pick her up."

"You go do that" Vanessa told him "I need to stay with her, make sure she gets sobered up before he gets here." She then turned around to find that Olivia was gone and the door leading to the outisde was wide open.

"Where did she go?" Fatani asked "she was just here."

"She's probably wondered off, you saw how drunk she was" Vanessa said "right, get the jeep, we're going to leapord's den to tell them that she's missing." So the pair of them got into the jeep and drove to leapord's den to tell Danny that Olivia was wondering around somewhere drunk.

Back at leapord's den, the party had been cancelled because no one was in the mood for the party after Olivia's outburst.

"I thought Olivia liked you mum" Charlotte said as Alice put her to bed.

"Well, she's still hurting darling" Alice explained to her "her mum died two years ago and she might think that I'm replacing her." Charlotte nodded and asked if Olivia was ever coming back to Leapord's den.

"She might have calmed down tomorrow" Alice told her daughter "but don't you worry about that now, you just get yourself some sleep, you must be exhausted." Charlotte nodded and snuggled under her duvet. Alice kissed her goodnight and Charlotte fell then went back into the front room to find Danny sat on the sofa, the black box in his hand.

"I can't believe she found it" he muttered "I never meant for her to find out like this." Alice sat next to him and put her arm around him.

"She might come back tomorrow, she might have calmed down by then" Alice told him. Just then there was a knock at the door so both Danny and Alice went to Answer it. When they opened the door, they saw Fatani and Vanessa stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Sorry to bother you Danny but it's Olivia" Vanessa told him "she stopped off at our bar and she got really drunk."

"Oh my god" Alice said horrified.

"That's not it" Vanessa continued "she's wondered off somewhere and she's still very drunk. We need to find her before she gets herself in serious danger."


End file.
